The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to lubrication systems, and more specifically to shaft internal lubrication using rifling grooves in a splash lubrication environment.
Rotating shafts often have a need to be lubricated with the intent of feeding lubrication to attached components. When there are very small shaft diameters and a low lubrication feed pressure, it can be challenging to provide lubrication from inside a shaft to the attached components.